Products are frequently assembled from more than one part. Often, two major housing assemblies are brought together via a movable hinge. For example, the display and base assemblies of a laptop, the earpiece and keypad of a flip phone, or other products may be brought together by a movable hinge. Usually, the hinge allows the display to rotate about the base. The hinge may occupy space between the display and the base. The diameter of the hinge may affect the size of the overall product, such as a laptop. Larger diameter hinges may result in larger products.